1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to an advantageous device and system for providing Wi-Fi access and, more particularly, to a device and system easily integratable into its environment.
2. Background Art
As used herein, the term “Wi-Fi” is short for wireless fidelity and is meant to encompass any type of 802.11 network, whether 802.11b, 802.11a, 802.11g, dual-band, etc. The term “Wi-Fi” is currently promulgated by the Wi-Fi Alliance. Any products tested and approved as “Wi-Fi Certified” (a registered trademark) by the Wi-Fi Alliance are certified as interoperable with each other, even if they are from different manufacturers. A user with a “Wi-Fi Certified” product can use any brand of access point with any other brand of client hardware that also is certified. Typically, however, any Wi-Fi product using the same radio frequency (e.g., 2.4 GHz for 802.11b or 802.11g, and 5 GHz for 802.11a) will work with any other, even if such products are not “Wi-Fi Certified.” The term “Wi-Fi” is further intended to encompass future versions and/or variations on the foregoing communication standards. Each of the foregoing standards is hereby incorporated by reference.
Thus, a wireless access point is a bridge between a wired and a wireless network. Wireless access points function like a wireless hub connecting all the wireless devices together and then connecting them to a wired network. A wireless network access point is an essential part of a wireless network, in that the access point facilitates connection to the Internet and/or another network, e.g., an intranet, extranet, WAN, LAN or the like. Many wireless access points are now built into wireless routers so that the features of a broadband router and a wireless access point are provided in one unit. Wireless access points generally have differing levels of performance, e.g., different wireless access points perform at varying data transmission speeds.
Many manufacturers are producing units that offer wireless access functionality. Thus, for example, the NETGEAR (Santa Clara, Calif.) wireless access points have been being built into broadband routers. LINKSYS (Irvine, Calif.), D-LINK (Fountain Valley, Calif.) and BELKIN (Compton, Calif.) also manufacture wireless broadband routers that include a built-in wireless access point.
Wireless access points are now appearing in what may be termed “hot spots” in hotels, train stations and airports. These access points are making wireless Internet connectivity available to travelers/individuals who can connect to the Internet or a desired network, e.g., a corporate network via a virtual private network (VPN), through wireless communication technology.
As used herein, the term “access point” encompasses a hardware device and/or associated software that acts as a communication hub for users of a wireless device to connect to a wired network, e.g., a local area network (LAN). Conventional access points generally provide a predetermined level of security for wireless communications that pass through the access point, and extend the physical range of service to which a wireless user has access.
Existing 802.11 access points suffer from various limitations and/or drawbacks. For example, current Wi-Fi access points are generally bulky, need to be connected via a patch cord, and often require an external power cord. Moreover, conventional Wi-Fi access ports are difficult to integrate into a desired environment, and frequently result in a non-desirable and/or unacceptable physical presence in the desired environment.
Thus, a need exists for improved devices that provide Wi-Fi access and that overcome the foregoing limitations and/or drawbacks.